Dresses,Music,and a Love Confession?
by Mitoko-Chan
Summary: PART 3! XD! Anyway, read for more funny hilarious stuff the SC cast has to do against their will! Lol! Enjoy!


Me & Red: Hi guys!

Ikuto: You two seem happy.

Red: Shut the hell up cat boy.

Ikuto: -_- Why do you gotta be mean to me?

Me: Cause it's funny. :)

Rima: Did we get reviews?

Me: YES!

Kukai: Can I read it plz? *puppy face*

Me: FINE! JUST STOP DOING THE GOD DAMN PUPPY FACE!

Nagi: So that's why he did the puppy face...

Utau: Get on with it!

Kukai: The review is from** im awesome at singing**

**Hi again! I have more dares! *evil face***

**And 1 truth.**

**Anyway Dares: Tadase wear a dress for the next 10 chapters**

**Ikuto: Listen to Jeffree Star**

**Truth: Yaya, do you love anybody?**

Rima: Really?

Red: Ya "really", just deal with it blondy.

Rima: -_-

Ikuto: I know right?

Tadase: Why am I always the only one who has to dress up?

Utau: Cause nobody likes you. (sorry Tadase fans)

Tadse: :(

Me & Red: JUST DO IT ALREADY!

Tadse: *goes and puts on dress* *comes out*

Me: If he had longer hair, and wore high heels, he'd be my cousin Ally.

Everyone: HAHAHAHAAH!

Ikuto: Why do I gotta listen to Jeffree Star?

Red: Cause I said so, or do you wanna relive what happened yesterday?

Ikuto: *puts ear buds in and listens*

Red: That's what I thought.

Amu: So Yaya, DO you love someone?

Yaya:Ya!

Me,Amu,& Red: WHO!?

Yaya: I love Amu-chi!

Everyone: O.O

Me: o..k Moving on.

Utau: Can I do a dare?

Me: Well do you think you're capable of doing it?

Utau: Ya.

Me: Ok then! :)

Everyone ex. Me:*sweatdrops*

Utau: Anyway I dare Nagi to have sex with Rima.

Rima: WHAT?! I GOTTA HAVE SEX WITH THE CROSSDRESSER?

Me & Red: *shove Rima and Nagi into my room*

Ikuto: You don't care they're gonna have sex in your room?

Red: That's not her room, it's yours. *evil smile*

Ikuto: I...have no comment. -_-

Me: You always make the -_- face at me. Stop it!

Ikuto: It's kinda becoming a force of habit, because you guys always piss me off.

Rima: For once I agree with the pervert.

Red: You guys are done already? *smirks*

Nagi: Well she got mad,

Me: Why?

Nagi: Because Rythem chara changed with me and it made me perverted.

Utau: That's kinda funny.

Red: I bet Rima enjoyed it though.

Rima: -_-

Me: THAT'S IT NO MORE MAKING THE "-_-" FACE OR YOU GET BITCH SLAPPED SO HARD RUSSIA WILL FEEL IT! GOT IT ASSHOLES?!

Everyone ex me & Red: Yes ma'm!

Me: *snaps out of chara change* I did it again didn't I?

Kukai: Ya.

Red: Where are Tadase and Amu?

Rima: *opens bedroom* *comes back red*

Utau: So? What are they doing?

Ikuto: They're not-

Rima: Yup.

Ikuto: *stroms in there*

-Few minutes later-

Amu,Tadase & Ikuto: *come back in room*

Utau: Kings over queens. Come to mama *tries to grab money*

Red: Hold it right there! Check it! Royal flush!

Amu: You guys are playing poker? *sweatdrop*

Me: At least we weren't having sex in a bedroom during a story.

Tadase: But Rima and Nagi were.

Utau: Yea, because they were DARED not doing it on purpose.

Me & Red: ON TO THE NEXT DARE!

Ikuto: I'm daring someone.

Rima: Good luck with that kitty boy.

Ikuto: Anyway, I dare Amu to have sex with me. *smirks*

Amu: N-NO WAY AM I HAVING S-SEX WITH THE FREKO KITTY COSPLAY CAT BOY!

Me & Red: TO BAD! :) *shoves in room*

Kukai: *hears moaning* Ikuto! Oh! Ah!

Everyone ex. Amu & Ikuto: *sweatdrops*

Kukai: I dare Secret and Red to try and beat me in a ramen eating contest!

Me: Me and her eat from one bowl together and you eat by yourself?

Kukai: Nope! Cause I want the idol here to do it with me so it's fair!

Utau: Fine, but only because I'm hungry.

Yaya: Ready, Set, EAT!

Kukai,Utau,Me,and Red: *eating ramen very quickly*

-Few Minutes Later-

Me & Red: WE WON! WHOOP WHOOP!

Me: I regret it though. *looks green*

Red: Same.. *looks green*

Me and Red: *run for bathroom and start vomiting*

Ikuto: What did we miss?

Rima: Nothing much. *puking in background*

Amu: I don't wanna know.

Utau: Hey Tadase's out of the dress!

Tadase: So?

Kukai: The dare was you wear it for 10 chapters.

Tadase: EVERYBODY HATES ME TODAY! *goes and puts dress back on*

Me & Red: *come back still looking green* That's all the time we have.. Some- Ow no not again!

Kukai: Neither one of the own us or is associated with peach pit and rate and review so we can whoop their asses next time we do this!

Everyone ex. Me and Red: Bye!


End file.
